


Unwelcome Information

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Harry 'unintentionally' traumatises poor Cisco, during a much needed conversation.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Unwelcome Information

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash
> 
> This fic is inspired by a prompt found on tumblr, I can't remember who posted it but credit to whoever it was.

The work room is quiet, despite the two people present and each completing their own tasks. 

The quiet for Harry offers the most perfect opportunity. Almost all day he's been trying to find an opening to try and find a way to speak with his friend and teammate. Except the day has offered no such opportunity with the team being busy and only now, after all the latest drama has calmed down is he given the time he desired. He needs to talk to him about this now before something else crops up because with team flash, something always does.

Spinning around in his office chair away from the tech he'd been upgrading, Harry looks across at the younger man sharing his work space. Cisco's sat with his back to him, staring intently at the computer screen, fingers flying almost absentmindedly across the keyboard.

"Ramon?"

"What?"

Harry pauses for a fraction of a second, searching for the right words before finally settling for, "I slept with Caitlin." Inwardly he cringes because those hadn't been the words he'd wanted to use. It's almost as if they just came out, no filtering required and he can immediately see how Cisco's back tenses as the information hits him.

"Oh... well-- I hope you grabbed extra blankets."

Harry opens his mouth but nothing comes out which even for him he knows that's strange. He wonders if his statement has been taken completely the wrong way. He pauses before trying again, this time much more to the point. "No, I mean we've been having s-"

Cisco remains with his back to the older man as he repeats once again, "I hope you both grabbed extra blankets," he says slowly, carefully placing a heavy meaning on each word, trying to get his own point across.

Harry runs a hand over his face warily, regretting his choice of words, knowing he should have started by explaining what was actually happening between himself and Caitlin. Yet, when Cisco finally turns around and he sees the expression on his face, the regret quickly drifts away. Cisco looks absolutely mortified and to Harry, it's absolutely hilarious. He can't hold back the smirk that slides onto his face.

"Look, I..." Cisco starts before he stops, letting out a heavy sigh. "Come on man, she's like a sister to me, I don't want to hear details about what you do together. It's weird."

"It's not just sex, Ramon. We've been seeing each other."

Cisco nods, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead. "That's good, I'm happy for you both. I still don't want to hear about it but you know, maybe you should have started with that."

Harry's smirk broadens. "But it wouldn't have been half as fun."

"I'm glad I amuse you," Cisco states blandly, standing from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to research a way to bleach my brain of unwanted images."

Harry snorts, much more amused than he imagined he'd be having this conversation. "Good luck with that." Harry tells him all to gleefully as he turns away, figuring that to be the end of the conversation but he's wrong.

When Cisco reaches the doorway, he stops to turn back to his friend. He watches him for a few seconds fiddle with the tech he's upgrading. "I meant what I said, I'm really happy for you guys but if you hurt her, I swear..."

Harry cuts him off, this time completely serious. "I won't. I appreciate where you're coming from and how you care about her but... I love her Ramon and I'll do everything within my power to never hurt her. You have my word."

The fierceness of which Harry says those words hit Cisco hard and in that moment he knows the older man means every word even if every word is surprising for him to hear. It's so unlike his friend to reveal any kind of feelings like that, so it only serves to reinforce the seriousness. He nods. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other... Oh and no more details either, however small, okay."

Harry sends him a devilish smile, not able to resist the temptation of messing with his friend further. "Are you sure? Because she does this thing..."

"YES! I'm sure... jeez dude. Leave the details and gossip to the ladies." Cisco holds up his hands, backing out of the door, "I'm going now."

Harry's laughter follows Cisco down the hall. The images in his head that his overactive mind has volted forward won't go away no matter how hard he tries to push them aside for more happier, less disturbing thoughts. Thoughts of cute puppies playing and kittens purring, they almost work too until he rounds the corner and almost runs into Caitlin as she appears as if from now where. He nearly groans aloud but manages to smother it down. 

"Hey, have you seen Harry?"

She looks happy and relaxed, with a smile on her face.

"Uh yeah... he uh-" he waves his hand behind him, motioning down the hallway behind him to where he's just come from. "He's down there."

Caitlin looks at him bemused. "Down there?" She asks, leaning to the side as if to look around him. "You mean his work room?"

"Yes," Cisco nods, pointing at her with a snap. "His work room."

"Okay," Caitlin observes her friend carefully, considering him and his behaviour. "You alright? You seem weird."

Cisco snorts, crossing his arms over his chest as he shakes his head. "I've just..." he pauses to tap his head, "got an image in my head I really didn't want there."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" She asks kindly, full of concern because that's just who she is. 

"No!" His answer is abrupt and loud, which startled them both. "I mean, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Caitlin looks doubtful at him. "If you're sure?"

"I am. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find some bleach," Cisco ignores her questioning look and points down the hall, flashing her what he hopes is a smile and not a grimace. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Caitlin watches him disappear, her worry lingering for her friend. But she knows, if Cisco wants to talk, he'll talk. So pushing aside her concern for now, she wanders down the corridor to Harry's work room. When she arrives in the doorway, she finds the man she's looking for, tidying away his work space. "I just saw Cisco, is he okay, do you know?"

"He's fine, a little traumatised but fine."

"Traumatised? Why?" She narrows her eyes at the man before her. "What did you do to him?"

Harry sends her an incredulous look, that soon turns to innocence. "Me? Why do you assume it's me?"

Caitlin glares back at him though there's no real fire behind it. "Are you saying it wasn't? Because I'm having trouble believing that."

"Fine," Harry throws up his hands in defeat. "You got me but it wasn't as bad as you think. I just had that talk you wanted me to have with him."

"You told him we were dating?"

"Well..." Harry shifts on his feet, his innocence turning to guilt, "that's not exactly how I put it."

Caitlin moves until she's right in front of him. "How exactly did you put it, Harry?"

"More like... I slept with Caitlin." He admits warily, quoting his earlier words.

"Harry!"

"What? I was thinking about you and about what to say. It just came out."

"Now I know why he was acting so strange."

"At least he knows," Harry says, pulling her closer to him. "Did you have your talk?"

"With Barry and Iris? Yes I did and I'm pleased to say it went far better than yours apparently did."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Ramon is fine, he's happy for us."

"I wouldn't say he's fine, he was muttering something about bleach but yes, it's good. I'm glad we told them." Caitlin runs her hands down his chest slowly, her fingers curling into the fabric of his sweater. "So we're now officially official."

"Officially official?"

"Everyone knows, we're no longer a secret."

Harry leans in and kisses her softly. "I liked being a secret," he mutters against her lips, "I didn't have to share you with anyone."

Caitlin kisses him quick. "That doesn't have to change Dr Wells, you don't have to share me with anyone now either."

"That's good to know," Harry's finger slide under her shirt, fingertips dancing along the small of her back. "I'm quite possessive."

"You sound like it," she whispers, loving that she gets to see this side of him when no one else does. 

"Mine," he replies against her lips, his voice low and gruff yet holds an almost playful undertone.

Caitlin's reply though, is serious. "Yours," she tells him quietly, holding his gaze. 

Harry closes the miniscule gap between them, pressing his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly. Pulling back eventually before things get too heated, he looks down at her, delighting in her slightly dazed look. "You hungry?"

Caitlin nods, stepping back and taking a hold of his hand. "I am and for more than just food."

Harry's smirk is answer enough as he follows behind as she leads the way out of the door.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
